


meet me in the middle

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, OT3, Polyamory, Teasing, Training, iris as the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is the Flash, Laurel is the Black Canary, Felicity is their exasperated girlfriend who is always getting stuck in the middle of their superhero squabbles. (She doesn't actually mind, of course, because in some way or another she ends up getting stuck in the middle of something else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt fill “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” for Iris/Felicity and “Wanna bet?” for Iris/Laurel so I just turned it into Iris/Laurel/Felicity because why not? I'm going to start uploading all of my femslash ficlets and prompt fills from my tumblr because there's such a sad lack of f/f works on here and I really want to change that; it's not much but it's something!

“Iris, listen, I know you’re fast—well, more than fast, actually…but you can’t just rely on that. You need to work on your hand-to-hand combat, too. Just in case, you know? You can never be too careful.”

Iris rolled her eyes as she and Laurel walked side by side into the foundry. “Laurel, I’m a cop’s daughter. I’ve had plenty of self-defense classes—I can handle myself with my speed or without it.”

Laurel shook her head. “With your speed, no doubt. But I’ve been in your position. I thought the same thing when I first started doing all this. But trust me, regular self-defense classes just aren’t going to cut it when you’re dealing with the kind of people we deal with. I’ve had training with the best of the best, and sometimes even that’s still not enough. Sara and Nyssa aren’t in town right now, but…why not let me train you? Please, I just want you to be safe.”

Iris’s eyes softened at the genuine concern in her voice. She placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they came to a stop in front of Felicity, who was sitting in her trademark swivel chair with her back towards them, not-so-discreetly listening in. “Laurel, I’ll be fine. Really, I promise.”

Laurel still looked skeptical, a crease of worry appearing on her forehead. “I’d still feel much better if you at least let me show you a few things. As it stands, I could probably find a way to beat you, even with your speed.”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute,” Iris scoffed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief and holding out a hand to stop her, “you think you could beat me? Laurel, need I remind you that I have _superpowers_.”

“Well, yeah,” Laurel huffed, tightening her grip on the fighting-staff in her hand. “But like I said, you can’t always rely on that.” She grinned teasingly, tapping Iris’s backside with her free hand. “I could still kick that cute little ass of yours. Which, by the way, looks amazing in that suit—but that’s besides the point.”

Iris brushed off the compliment and regarded her with narrowed eyes. “Hmph. Wanna bet?”

Laurel tilted her chin up defiantly at the challenge, evenly meeting her gaze. “Alright, fine. Have it your way, West.”

Felicity dropped her head in her hands and bit back a groan of frustration, listening to their conversation unfold. Of course she should have expected this outcome the minute she’d heard what they were arguing about. Laurel and Iris were two of the most stubborn people she’d ever met, each in their own way. Neither of them would ever give up that easily, or back away from a challenge.

“How about this: if I beat you while you're fighting with your speed, you let me train you without it. Deal?”

Iris’s eyes were steely and determined as she grinned, shaking Laurel’s outstretched hand. “Deal. I hope you know I’m not gonna go easy on you just because you’re my girlfriend.”

That earned her a smirk as Laurel rolled her shoulders back and shook the tension from her arms and legs, preparing herself. “Likewise.”

 

Not even ten minutes later, Iris’s arm was slung around Laurel’s shoulder, and Laurel’s arm was snaked around Iris’s waist, supporting each other as they hobbled towards Felicity, who was leaning back in her chair, watching their struggle with equal parts amusement and exasperation.

“I’m telling you—I totally had you beat at the end there,” Iris insisted, hopping on one foot.

“Oh, please. You wish. I definitely won that.”

“No, you didn’t! I don’t know what fight you’re talking about then, because you certainly weren’t the winner in this one.”

Laurel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, too burnt-out to argue. “How about we just let Felicity decide." They directed their attention towards her and stared expectantly, as Felicity’s gaze flickered between the two of them like a deer caught in headlights. "Well, Felicity? What do you say?”

In the months that they'd been together, Felicity had learned better than to get in the middle of something like this when it came to Laurel and Iris and their sometimes-playful-sometimes-not superhero rivalry. Other things, of course she was more than happy to get between the two of them in, but—right. _Really n_ _ot the point, Felicity_ , she scolded herself. “Umm…it was…it was a tie. Yeah, a tie.”

“Felicity! That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Hey, don’t drag me into this! I’m just telling it how it is based on what I saw, and I was watching the whole time. Very closely, trust me. It was entertaining.” She bit her lip. “But don’t try and get me to choose sides. I was just minding my own business when you two came down here and…started all this.” She flapped her hands around in exasperation, looking back and forth between the two of them accusingly.

“Fine,” Iris huffed, tugging the mask of her suit back and crossing her arms in disappointment. Felicity loved this look on her more than anything—on both of them, actually. In their respective superhero suits, all of that tight material that left little to the imagination, the flustered look, the heavy breathing, the flushed skin from all that exertion. When did she get so lucky?

It didn’t take long for the grin to spread across Laurel’s face, for her to get that familiar look in her eyes, the spark that signaled she’d just gotten an idea. Iris eyed her suspiciously. “What are you smiling about? She said tie, Laurel. That means you didn’t win, either.”

“No,” Laurel smirked, “but since it was so close, and that was _with_ you using your speed, I think that warrants at least a few good training sessions, don’t you?”

Iris sighed, defeated. “Whatever. Sure, I’ll do it. But only because you’ll probably never stop bugging me about it if I don’t.”

Laurel nodded. “That is true. And excellent. We can start tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Ugh, why so soon? I hurt all over,” Iris groaned, and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on, toughen up—it wasn’t that bad. You’re just sore. Plus, you heal fast. You’ll probably be fine in a few hours.”

“Yeah,” Iris pouted, “but I feel like shit right now.”

Felicity cracked her knuckles and looked Iris up and down. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” she offered helpfully.

Iris’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Ooh, yes please. Felicity, you are an angel. A wonderful, beautiful angel. Have I ever told you that?”

Laurel coughed something that sounded suspiciously like ‘suck-up’, but Iris paid her no mind, and Felicity just laughed and shook her head at her girlfriends’ antics. She got up from her swivel chair and patted the seat, motioning for Iris to sit down.

“Okay, sit. And take that thing off, you know for…for maximum effect.”

Iris snorted. “Maximum effect. Suuuure Felicity.” But still, she was out of her suit less than a second later, standing in front Felicity in just the sports bra and spandex she wore underneath. She grinned knowingly as Felicity sucked in a deep breath. Okay, so she lied. _This_ was her favorite look on her, she thought to herself, as she stood behind the chair and went to work on Iris’s shoulders. Iris sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and melting into Felicity’s touch, as Laurel shrugged out of her leather jacket and started making her way towards the other side of the room.

“Laur, what are you doing?” Felicity called out after her, and Iris’s eyes snapped open too, following her curiously.

Laurel turned to smirk at them. “Figured I’d get a little more training in. I’m going to do some reps on the salmon ladder while you guys are busy with that. Don’t let me distract you!” she called out over her shoulder as she turned back around, knowing full well that ‘distracting’ was exactly what she’d be doing.

“Oh,” Felicity blinked, and Iris licked her lips expectantly. She didn’t even bother to ask how Laurel even had the energy left, or be offended that she hadn’t at least exhausted her more during their fight. The salmon ladder was…always a treat, to say the least. Felicity’s hands stilled on Iris’s shoulders as they both watched Laurel’s progress intently, but she didn’t seem to mind.

After Laurel finished doing her reps, and as she made her way back to them, grinning, her skin flushed and muscles glistening with sweat, Iris cleared her throat.

“Well, I’m certainly feeling better. I think it’s time we got home. Laurel, I think Felicity’s going to jump you right here if we don’t get back soon. I don’t think this would be the most comfortable place to get in on, although it might be interesting to try…”

“Hey!” Felicity hit her shoulder. “Like you’re not?”

“I mean, I never said I wasn’t, too,” she winked, and Laurel laughed, holding a hand out to pull Iris up from the chair and the other out to Felicity, to pull her along with them. She walked backwards, trailing the two along with her, thinking how lucky she was to have them, silently echoing Felicity’s thoughts from earlier.

“Let’s go, then.”


End file.
